


From The Heights

by Starry_Eyed_Ghost



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Accidentally Letting a Fear God In, Ficlet, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Introspection, Mentioned Claudia (The Dragon Prince), Mentioned Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Mentioned Viren (The Dragon Prince), My First Fanfic, No Beta we die like Harrow, The Dark Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Vast Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Eyed_Ghost/pseuds/Starry_Eyed_Ghost
Summary: When Callum Connects to the sky, something else sneaks in.
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	From The Heights

Callum was ecstatic when he first connected to the sky. Every blow of the wind, every atmospheric shift felt like a wave against fine mesh. He could feel every breeze flow in his veins, intertwining with his blood. Every drop of water drums into his mind and filled and filled until clouds began to cascade out of it. He could feel the downy of a bird's wings as the wind blew by it. He could sense every tiny particle as they floated past. He could taste the lightning as it formed and clashed. It was amazing.

He could also feel something else.

It was a colossal, endless thing. It felt like stars falling through a storm and crashing into an abysmal sea in a futile attempt to fill it up. It tasted like burnt salt as it dissolves and evaporates into a never-ending blue. It smelt like the ground itself was evaporating and expanding into the Endless Sky, bits of earth drifting so far apart they could never again know of each other's existence. It looked like a cloudless sea, with the remnant of dead stars floating further and further apart.

It hurt to think further of it. Any attempt at comprehension just pulled his thoughts into the sky, creating an ache as the Thing attempted to fill the void left behind. It felt like a wound finally closing after letting it bleed for a century. It _hurt_ , but he wanted _so much_ to let it fill his head. To let it place a Vastness within his Flesh where his mind once stood.

Its already taken his marrow, after all. What's one more tiny thing ~~given~~ taken?

* * *

He tried to explain this to Rayla once, thinking she would understand. It was just what came with being connected to such an old thing like magic, right?

Wrong.

She didn't understand, though she tried to. She had just shaken her head asked him if he was okay after he rambled out a failed amalgamation of his jumbled thoughts.

Callum quickly dropped the subject when he saw her face. She had enough on her mind after all. He didn't need to make it worse.

* * *

  
The vast presence reminded him of dark magic, in a way. Mostly of his dream. The Dark that had curled around him and Not-Quite-Him. He had somehow known that no amount of magic could brighten the darkness that crept into his around the edges of his mind as he searched through the keys. It had seemed almost eager as he drew closer to the center of the pile and seemed to _sing_ when the Not-Him appeared, quickly wrapping around the Stranger.

The clouds in his bones reminded him of the dark sludge that had slowly begun to fill his veins and eyes as he reached for the cube. The way it flowed at an amenable pace as if relaxed and assured of its new home. But unlike the endlessness, He didn't let it stay(most of it, at least.)

(Sometimes he wonders if Claudia ever felt it too, the Lightlessness stealing the red from her veins, then cuts the thought off. He doesn't want to think of her, or her choices.)

(Thinking of Viren's is almost worse.)


End file.
